


At His Feet

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, Foot Fetish, M/M, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream takes on an interesting challenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At His Feet

**Author's Note:**

> _Please let me know if you catch any typos here; not beta-read and typed while falling asleep_

They said the Air Commander had a number of weaknesses. They had all told him several methods of using those weaknesses, to get in close, to finally rid them all of the vainglorious mech.

They had underestimated the Air Commander greatly.

Now, the fallen Seeker could only lay at the superior's feet, trying to draw air in through his vents to cool his over-heated, badly taxed systems, and hope that the fluid seeping down the cabling of one leg was merely a hydraulic leak and not the energon flow for that part of his systems.

"You thought to supplant me, and failed. Failure has a price, foolish one, in this army." Starscream paced around his opponent once, trying to decide just what he should do. The Seeker had fought well, and been a true challenge, something Starscream had missed since the last one who had tried to assassinate him.

The fallen Seeker looked at the pede closest to him, the blue metal accenting the lines of the long leg, and wondered if there were any chance at all for mercy. That pede kept straying closer to his own wingtips, on each prowl around, yet the fallen fighter dared not twitch or move. His existence was in the hands of his victor; it was the way of the Army, unless someone else intervened... and then the Seeker would be ridiculed for being 'bought' from their conqueror.

"Hmm, what can you really offer me, to make me even consider sparing your pathetic excuse of an existence?" Starscream mused aloud, voice that was too sharp and too high weighted with fake pondering. As he did, he began to just pace in front of the fallen fighter, making those blue pedes hypnotic in their kick up of the heels, the pede settling ever only on the pad of the bottom, those heels, with their thrusters, never quite touching.

Starscream came to an abrupt stop, and one pede's end came up precisely to tip the fighter's face to where he could see Starscream's optics glowing with cruelty and... mischief.

"I did ask you a question. Are you so pathetic that you merely wish to be one more of the faceless, nameless ones who I have disposed of for being incapable of defeating me?" Starscream asked in a very sickening, sweetly mocking tone.

"Commander..." It was hard to focus past the way that pede tilted just a little, moving his head around in miniscule motions.

"Lord Commander, I think..." Starscream said, pushing upward, so that the seeker's helm was almost touching his own back painfully.

"Lord Commander!" the seeker gasped, shuddering at the sheer casual cruelty he could feel emanating off his superior through that pede stretching his neck supports back.

"Yes?" Starscream inquired, just as if he did not have the other Seeker at his mercy.

The victim of the capricious Air Commander thought fast on how to salvage his existence and still keep his pride.

"My lord Commander, I believe I have scuffed your polish, and it would only be fitting to allow me a chance to repair such marks," the fallen Seeker said in a tone that implied there could be as much or as little in that intimacy as Starscream deigned.

"Do you think I would let inferior digits on my frame? My wings?" Starscream snapped before flicking his pede out to one side, cuffing the other mech's cheek and chin with the harder, reinforced heel.

The fallen Seeker did not flinch, forcing the flare in his pain sensors to die back, and he looked up at the Air Commander more boldly. "My Lord Commander, did I not show you the greatest praise one can? I came to test your might, and you showed me your strength and skill are quite formidable. Does that not earn me some right?" he asked, even as he shifted his weight a little more near to a proper kneel than a sprawl.

Starscream stared at the fallen Seeker in absolute amazement, and not without some delight. His opponent noted it and and brought one hand up, a single digit tracing the line where Starscream's foot had acquired a scratch deep enough to shuck off some of the paint.

"I could repair this, and other scratches, before any saw us," the Seeker purred, flaring his fields just lightly to flirt with this strong conqueror above him.

Starscream appeared to consider this offer, then brazenly walked away, pointedly turning his back, and going to it in the only chair in this room. "Bring your supplies here, and be quick about it. If you do well enough, I may have to leave you among the activated."

"Oh, I can easily match the task at hand," the Seeker said in confidence, rising slowly. He was a shade taller than Starscream but did not make the mistake of towering over the leader. He kept himself tucked in just enough, and pulled out his own clear polish, readying it for application.

"We shall see. Failure....let's just say I have only used 'affection for your brass' as a reason to excuse your pathetic fighting skills," Starscream promised, but he propped one foot up where it could easily be polished.

The other Seeker settled to that task, deciding even if the others had been wrong, he had still won something. None of them knew what it was to clean and caress those pedes to shining glory.


End file.
